Serendipity
by R. Sparks
Summary: ¡La vida universitaria en Japón te aguarda! Fiestas, amores y aventuras, todo ello mezclado con pocas horas de sueño y demasiados trabajos y exámenes. Los mejores años dicen que son estos, así que decide como quieres vivir tu vida y no la líes demasiado gorda para que te echen. Pero en medio de todo esto, quizás encuentras algo bueno sin buscarlo. [MakotoxReader] [Fic/Otome?]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer.** Free! no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro. Aparte, no tengo ni la más remota idea de si alguien ha hecho algo parecido o no (que seguro que sí), pero me lo he montado a mí manera y me doy el crédito a mí misma por creerme tan lista. (?)

 **N/A.** Me olvidé de escribir debido a la falta de clases y necesidad —o más bien posibilidad— de procrastinar, pero tumblr me recordó Free! en un momento de debilidad. Sh*t happens, así que aunque lo intenté no pude apartar de mí la idea de hacer esto como un juego otome. ¡Viva esa vena fangirl! (?)

 **Funcionamiento.** La verdad es que limitar a una respuesta por capítulo me parecía escaso, así que funcionará por combinaciones. Dependiendo de vuestras opciones y respuestas obviamente iréis a parar a un sitio o a otro. Soy consciente de que hay muchos tipos de personalidades y personas, así que me he esforzado por hacerlo variado y teniendo en cuenta cientos de cosas para que cada uno se sienta lo más identificado posible con las posibilidades.

* * *

Los rayos de sol se filtran generosamente a través de las cortinas, calentándote demasiado la cara. Maldices la falta de persianas en toda Asia y empiezas a echar de menos estar en la otra punta del mundo… de nuevo. Si solo tus padres no hubiesen decidido mudarse a Japón cuando tú eras una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas… Pero, en fin. Con mucha pereza ruedas sobre la cama y terminas por levantarte, aún a sabiendas de que no ha sonado el despertador. No importa; hoy es tu primer día de universidad en Tokyo y no te matará desengancharte de las sábanas cuatro minutos antes de lo previsto, así que haces acopio de toda tu fiera de voluntad y te preparas para el nuevo día que te espera, intentando no quemar tanto tu desayuno como tu lengua con ese café hirviendo.

—

Como es natural durante las primeras semanas de tu carrera —que ya sean ciencias puras, mixtas o ciencias sociales, es lo mismo en todas partes—, todo el mundo está como loco por encontrar buenos compañeros de futuros trabajos, un grupo en el que encajar y algunos incluso compañeros de piso. No se puede decir que tú pases de todo, ni que te encante seguir la corriente, pero te amoldas como puedes y vas con la corriente. La joven que vive al lado de tu apartamento, Ishihara Keiko —y te aseguraste de que Ishihara era su apellido y no su nombre—, curiosamente está en la misma carrera que tú y os lleváis bien. Y ella se lleva bien con todo el mundo, así que no es de extrañar que estés metida en muchas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, ahora mismo.

La cafetería está abarrotada y tu grupo es enorme y escandaloso; sobre todo esto último. Ríen, hablan y comen sin preocupaciones, como buenos estudiantes universitarios de primer año. Oyes a Ishihara conversar sobre algo totalmente aleatorio y te dices que deberías haber vuelto a casa a hacer tus deberes que, dicho de paso, no son pocos. Sin saber mucho qué decir, dado que no conoces a nadie que está sentado allí, te centras en tu pedazo de tarta de ajedrez. Si la vida real fuese como un anime, se te habrían iluminado los ojos con miles de estrellitas y efectos especiales. "¡Qué rico que está!", piensas para ti misma mientras con mucha gula vas a por el segundo bocado. Ni te molestas en escuchar el jaleo de conversación que están teniendo a tu lado, aunque una suave e inofensiva risa llama tu atención y miras justo en frente, donde unos verdes ojos te reciben con amabilidad y un deje de diversión.

—Tienes una cara de placer ahora mismo… —te dice el propietario de dichos ojos—. Sigue disfrutando de ello.

El comentario no te pasa desapercibido y no sabes si sonrojarte y agachar la cabeza o devolverle una sonrisa como una casa y ofrecerle un pedazo de pastel para que te acompañe en tu pequeño placer. Solo puedes pensar que ha sido... curioso.

* * *

 **Combinaciones.**

— Ve al capítulo dos (2) si te has sonrojado y has agachado la cabeza.

— Ve al capítulo tres (3) si le has sonreído y planeas ofrecerle un pedazo de tu pastel.

— Recuerda si has escogido ser de ciencias puras, mixtas o sociales ya que irás a una u a otra facultad y hará tu historia diferente en algún punto.

 **N/A.** Espero que os convenza y que os guste el sistema. Yo estoy muy ilusionada con el proyecto y, obviamente, a medida que vaya definiendo más y mejor la situación so prometo post más largos que esta cosa medio fic. ¡Palabra!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Vienes de...** del capítulo 1. Recuerda que te has sonrojado y agachado la cabeza.

* * *

Por lo pronto agachas ligeramente la cabeza y notas como el calor sube a tus mejillas. No sabes si odias o toleras este comportamiento tuyo, incluso puede que te guste. La cuestión es que sucede y, cuando sucede, no puedes evitar sentirte pequeñita y avergonzada. ¡Tampoco es para tanto lo que te ha dicho! Pero quizás haya sido más bien que te ha tomado de imprevisto, como si de golpe alguien viniese por detrás y con toda la parsimonia del mundo te soplase en la nuca. Ew, qué raras comparaciones haces en tu mente.

—Perdona, perdona, no quería molestarte —vuelve a decirte el muchacho, algo ¿desesperado? por tu comportamiento. Quizás se ha creído que te ha ofendido, pero sabes que no ha sido así y tienes el deber de sacarle de su error.

—No —murmuras con firmeza—. Está bien. Solo, uhm, solo me ha tomado por sorpresa —le comentas en tu mejor tono conciliador y alzando la cabeza para mirarle cara a cara, no se vaya a pensar que eres una maleducada.

—Qué alivio entonces —te responde, dedicándote otra sonrisa. Sin lugar a dudas piensas que se parece a un hermano mayor tratando de consolar a la peque. Tiene un aire muy familiar y lo ves perfectamente bajo una montaña de niños—. Soy Tachibana Makoto.

—Oh —dudas un segundo. No porque no sepas tu propio nombre, sino porque te pilla desprevenida. No esperabas que la conversación fuese a pasar de ser entre dos desconocidos a un par de conocidos—. Yo…, bueno, a mí todo el mundo me llama _Ny_. Si te dijese mi nombre completo creo que nadie sabría decirte quién —le comentas tratando de recordar cómo empezó la broma de llamarte Ny y hasta qué punto se ha convertido en parte de tu identidad.

—Entonces es un placer, Ny-chan.

A partir de este momento la conversa parece ir fluyendo. Habláis un poco de todo, sin profundizar demasiado, aunque de algún modo se siente mejor que explicándoselo a cualquier otra persona. Estás convencida de que Tachibana tiene un don para escuchar. Os explicáis a qué os dedicáis —él parece ser profesor y tú, en fin, le cuentas tus peripecias con las ciencias puras—, lo que más os gusta de vuestras respectivas clases y también lo agotador que es lidiar con el campus virtual de la universidad, el cual deja de funcionar cada dos por tres. Lo que queda de tarde pasa volando y antes de que te quieras dar cuenta, Ishihara interrumpe vuestra conversa algo echada pá'trás y te recuerda que es casi hora de cenar y hay que volver a casa.

Tachibana se disculpa por entretenerte y se despide de ti. Asientes y esperas que los entrecruzados caminos de la universidad te lleven a encontrarlo de nuevo porque, a fin de cuentas, es una persona muy agradable. Y, mientras piensas en ello, Ishihara insiste en saberlo todo diciendo —o más bien gritando a los cuatro vientos— algo sobre el feeling y haber interrumpido. Obviamente no la escuchas y queda constatado que amigas de este tipo hay en todas partes.

* * *

 **Combinaciones.**

— Ya odies, toleres o te guste sonrojarte, avanza al capítulo cuatro (4).


	3. Capítulo 3

**Vienes del...** capítulo 1. Recuerda que has escogido sonreír y ofrecerle pastel.

* * *

Ese ligero deje de diversión que ves en los ojos de tu interlocutor te anima a seguirle el juego. Le devuelves la sonrisa —por supuesto; te encanta sonreír— y empujas tu plato ligeramente hacia delante. Ves que él ha tomado solo bebida, por lo que no puedes exigirle-a-tu-manera un intercambio de especias. Sin embargo…

—Te ofrezco compartir este pedazo de placer conmigo —le dices, animándole a que tome tu tenedor y lo hinque en el pastel, una costumbre quizás demasiado familiar para los japoneses, pero es que tú precisamente de japonesa tienes más bien nada—. Te prometo que merece la pena.

Él parece dudar por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente después rechaza tu oferta. Lo entiendes, aunque te resulte odioso ser rechazada, y recuperas la compostura en medio segundo. Te presentas ante él, aunque le recomiendas que te recuerde mejor como _Ny_. Le cuentas cómo alguien algún día, incapaz de pronunciar tu nombre, empezó a llamarte Ny-chan y que al final nadie de tu clase salvo el profesor porque tiene la lista de alumnos, se acuerda demasiado de tu verdadero nombre.

—Para muchos es como un trabalenguas —ríes ligeramente pasándote la mano por un mechón suelto—, pero es bueno tener un sobre nombre. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Tachibana Makoto, encantado —se presenta con una ligera reverencia.

Lo cierto es que parece algo tenso, al igual que el intento de conversa que estáis teniendo. Supones que es un error tuyo, pero no crees adecuado pedir disculpas… ¿cierto? A fin de cuentas no has hecho nada malo sugiriendo compartir el pedazo de pastel y con franqueza tampoco estás familiarizada con las costumbres tan formales y rígidas del continente asiático.

—Encantada también —es lo último que dices antes de dar por finalizada la conversa, justo en el momento en que Ishihara aparece con algún compañero y te roba de esa incomodidad mientras te arrastra a otros planes; algo sobre visitar el Palacio Imperial o el mercado de pescado Tsukiji. Mientras ellos planean fervientemente, tú solo asientes y sonríes de vez en cuando, pensando que lo que quieres (¡y debes!) hacer este domingo es terminar ese larguísimo trabajo que te han puesto nada más comenzar.

* * *

 **Combinaciones.**

—Si escoges visitar el Palacio Imperial ve al capítulo cinco (5).

—Si decides visitar el mercado de pescado Tsukiji ve al capítulo cuatro (4).


	4. Capítulo 4

**Vienes del…** capítulo 2 (te marchaste a casa) o del capítulo 3 (escogiste visitar el mercado de pescado Tsukiji).

 **N/A.** He hecho investigación de campo; ¡toda la información es verídica! Que os sirva de mini-guía si vais de vacaciones a Tokio. xD

* * *

Sábado; un día perfecto para dormir un poco más de la cuenta excepto que el sol te despierte de nuevo. Suspiras de nuevo y te escondes bajo las sábanas mientras te acabas de convencer que tienes que hacer algo: O mover la cama o comprar cortinas más gruesas. Tus padres, quienes viven en Osaka, se niegan a ponerte persianas con la excusa que así no te vas a dormir hasta las tantas. ¡Adultos, es que no entienden tus necesidades!

Poco después y cuando parece que vuelves a estar en los brazos de Orfeo, alguien llama insistentemente al timbre. Piensas que "insistentemente" para no decir que se le ha quedado pegado el dedo, dado que no calla. Con pelos de loca, ojos dormidos y un ligero rastro de babas en la comisura de tus labios sales de la cama y arrastras los pasos hasta la puerta donde por la mirilla ves a Ishihara.

—¡Venga, Ny-chan! —te urge cuando oye que empiezas a girar la llave del cerrojo y quitar la balda— ¡Tenemos prisa!

—¿Eh?

—Sí, sí, ¡nos vamos al mercado de pescado de Tsukiji! —canturrea emocionada. Sí, recuerdas que ella no es de Tokio tampoco. De hecho, es de un pueblo de por ahí, tan lejos que tampoco recuerdas el nombre.

—Pero son las seis y media, ¿no han terminado con la venta de atunes? —preguntas confusa.

—¡Qué más da! Hay muchas cosas que hacer; es como un mercado enorme donde podremos comer y hacer la compra de la semana con productos frescos, ¡venga!

Parpadeas un poco más y justo cuando vas a declinarle la oferta ella te empuja dentro de tu nimi-apartamento y te obliga de esa manera en que solo cierto tipo de gente sabe a aceptar su oferta. Así pues, antes de que te des cuenta estás vestida. No es lo que hubieses escogido por tu propio pie —¿quizás otro tipo de vestido menos revelador o tal vez unos tejanos menos ceñidos y una camiseta más "normal"—, pero Ishihara ha insistido en que tienes que ponerte guapa. Sospechas que te acaba de meter en una cita. Vaya mierda, te dices interiormente cuando coges el metro y está abarrotado y tienes sueño y te han liado de nuevo…

Porque, efectivamente, cuando llegas a tu destino ves que hay dos chicos esperando. Ishihata a tu lado saluda efusivamente para que os vean y te arrastra hacia allí sin miramientos. Lo único que te consuela es que vas a hacer turismo y tendrás fotos que subir a tu cuenta de facebook para tus amigos. Ah, eso y la comida que promete ser fresca y deliciosa.

* * *

 **Combinaciones.**

— En caso de que vengas del capítulo dos dirígete al capítulo seis (6).

— En caso de que vengas del capítulo tres dirígete al capítulo siete (7).


	5. Capítulo 5

**Vienes del…** capítulo 3 (escogiste visitar el Palacio Imperial).

 **N/A.** He hecho investigación de campo; ¡toda la información es verídica! Que os sirva de mini-guía si vais de vacaciones a Tokio. xD

* * *

Sábado; un día perfecto para dormir un poco más de la cuenta excepto que el sol te despierte de nuevo. Suspiras de nuevo y te escondes bajo las sábanas mientras te acabas de convencer que tienes que hacer algo: O mover la cama o comprar cortinas más gruesas. Tus padres, quienes viven en Osaka, se niegan a ponerte persianas con la excusa que así no te vas a dormir hasta las tantas. ¡Adultos, es que no entienden tus necesidades!

Sin embargo te levantas inmediatamente porque tienes places hechos y ayer por la noche no hubo tiempo de leer un poco sobre tu visita al Palacio Imperial de Tokyo. En San Google tecleas tu destino y aparecen miles y miles de entradas, la mayoría en japonés. Te da pereza porque, aunque lo domines y puedas hacer una carrera en una uni japonesa, tu lengua materna es la mejor del mundo. Rápidamente cambias las preferencias de tu buscador y ahora sí que sí te pones la botas.

—Hoy estará cerrado por dentro —musitas mientras lees la información—. Así que los terrenos interiores se abren una vez en enero y otra en diciembre. ¿Y por qué vamos ahora? Ay, esta gente… Veamos, se puede ver el Higashi Gyoen, es decir, los Jardines Imperiales que antes eran el círculo de defensa y qué más… ah, el puente Niju-bashi que parece ser el más fotografiado. No parece una visita muy potente, la verdad —murmuras pensando que si solo estuvieses pocos días de visita en Tokio ni se te ocurriría. Muchos más palacios has visitado en Europa que, encima, estaban abiertos al público. De todas formas, ya que vives aquí, tampoco parece tan grave estar medio día para conocer la ciudad en la que vives.

Poco después de terminar con tu búsquedas llaman insistentemente al timbre. Ishihara, seguro. Te apresuras a dejarla entrar y, mientras ella cotillea en tu habitación, tú acabas de decidir que te pondrás. ¿Mejor un vestido ahora que el tiempo ya lo permite? ¿O quizás mejor unos tejanos que así si hace frío más tarde no te arrepentirás? Al final te decantas por uno de los conjuntos y ambas salís disparadas hacia la estación de Tokio, donde allí os esperan un pequeño grupo de personas cuyas caras te suenan de la clase y de la quedada de ayer por la tarde. Incluso reconoces a Tachibana, quien está conversando con otro joven cuyo rostro no reconoces.

Ishihara hace que te integres rápidamente y tú misma hoy te sientes más animada por la excursión, así que no te cuesta nada bromear con ellos. Hoy sí lo disfrutas más, tal vez porque no están cansada. Así pues los diez minutos que hay desde la estación hasta la entrada los pasas con una joven que también es extranjera y ha estudiado en una escuela internacional en China.

—Sí que os lleváis bien vosotras dos —dice Ishihara al cabo de un rato.

—Es que recordamos que las normas de la piscina no son muy estrictas y que todos en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos hecho una acampada allí y nos hemos bañado por la noche, ¿verdad? —le preguntas a ella y asiente riéndose—. Por cierto, es Hagebert Lena. Lena, Ishihara Keiko.

Y mientras la conversa sigue ves que el chico que acompaña a Tachibana os mira de reojo, interesado en algo que habéis dicho.

* * *

 **Combinaciones.**

— Si te has decidido por el vestido ve al capítulo ocho (8).

— Si has escogido los tejanos ve al capitulo nueve (9). (No disponible aún).

 **N/A.** No os engañéis; las escuelas internacionales son duras y exigentes, aunque sí tengo entendido que los alumnos de Nanjing tenían cierta libertad para disponer de instalaciones deportivas y que más de uno la ha liado parda. LOL.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Vienes del…** capítulo 4.

* * *

La verdad es que te sorprendes encontrarte con Tachibana allí mismo. A él parece que también algún amigo de la universidad le ha arrastrado y en tu mente las cosas encajan. Tu gran y estimadísima vecina —nótese la ironía— después de hablar de tanto feeling y cosas así no había tenido mejor idea que planearte una cita con el mentado. Suspiras, te sabe mal y todo.

—Tachibana-san —saludas alzando ligeramente la mano—, ¿alguien ha aparecido en tu puerta y te ha convencido para venir hasta aquí? —le preguntas con una sonrisa, la cual él corresponde asintiendo.

—Bueno, la idea de comprar productos frescos no está mal, ¿verdad? —pregunta él echando a andar a tu lado y detrás de ese par que parece ser incapaz de callar ni bajo el agua.

—Sí, aunque siempre he oído que la actividad principal es la subasta de atunes y…

Y a partir de ahí la conversa vuelve a fluir con facilidad entre ambos. Esta vez descubres algo sorprendente y es que Tachibana y su equipo de relevos llegaron a las nacionales, a pesar de quedar en sexto lugar. Sabes que es un gran honor para los estudiantes de preparatoria lograr algo así —y lo sabes gracias a grandes animes como Prince of Tennis— y te preguntas si tendrá algún tipo de habilidad secreta y que desafíe las leyes de la física. Cuando se lo comentas ambos no podéis evitar reír ante la ocurrencia que has tenido. ¡hija mía, qué cosas dices!, te regañas en tu interior.

Tú por el contrario no has ganado demasiado durante tus años de secundaria y preparatoria. Algún concurso de poesía y poco más. La verdad es que no consideras que tengas algún talento especial y no es que sea falta de autoestima, pero reconoces que ni destacas en los deportes ni en otras cosas. Aún así tienes tus hobbies y te los tomas en serio. Sobre todo eso de hacer ganchillo; ¡es todo un reto hacer una bufanda de lana sin que queden agujeros de por medio!

—¡Vaya, esto parece el mercado de la Boquería de Barcelona! —le comentas emocionada mientras paseas por allí. Hay puestos de todo tipo; no solo paraditas donde comer algo. Te encanta poder ver el pescado fresco y los vegetales tan llenos de tierra y naturales.

—¿Bo… boque…? —trata de pronunciar confuso.

—Tachibana-san, BO-QUE-RÍ-A —le deletreas poco a poco y le explicas qué es, recordando los días en Barcelona.

—Parece que has viajado mucho —comenta mientras miráis los peces vivos nadar en esas diminutas peceras.

—Uhm, sí. Por el trabajo de mis padres. Al final parece que se han establecido en Osaka, aunque por motivos de universidad he terminado viniendo aquí a Tokio —te encoges de hombros mientras piensas que realmente en parte eres afortunada de haber podido vivir en tantos lugares distintos. Pero cambiando de tema totalmente ves que Ishihara no está por ahí—. ¿Anda? ¿Ishihara?

Desaparecida en combate. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?, piensas mirando hacia todas partes.

—¿Qué hacemos, no cogen el teléfono? —dice Tachibana, algo preocupado.

Lo cierto es que estás algo confusa. No sabes si lo ha hecho a posta esto de desaparecer o realmente ha sido un despiste por parte de ambas. El caso que es acabas decantándote por hacer algo, antes de estar todo el día sopesando los pros y los contras.

* * *

 **Combinaciones.**

— ¿Vas a ir a buscar a Ishihara? Entonces pon rumbo el capítulo diez.

— ¿Aprovecharás para estar con Makoto un rato más a solas? No dudes en seguir hasta el capítulo once.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Vienes del…** capítulo 4.

* * *

Cuando ves que Ishihara ha quedado con alguien de la clase y Tachibana Makoto te preguntas a qué viene todo esto. Sin embargo pones buena cara al mal tiempo y saludas a ambos y les preguntas qué tal y todo eso que se suele hacer. Tras las pertinentes presentaciones ves claramente que Ishihara solo quería alguien que la acompañase en caso de que el otro muchacho le fuese a dar calabazas. Visto que aquello no parecía que fuese a suceder, no te queda más remedio que intentar sacar conversa con Tachibana. Aunque sea difícil.

—Y bien, Tachibana-san —empiezas sin tener ni idea de cómo va a continuar esto—, ¿has estado en el mercado de Tsukiji alguna vez? Dicen que es enorme, ¡grandioso!

—Sí, he oído hablar de él. Pero nunca he estado —te responde sin más. No es que sea arisco ni le interese mantener ninguna conversa. Solo ves que hay distancia entre ambos y no crees que tenga una vena tan sensible como para haber puesto kilómetros y kilómetros entre ambos por haberle ofrecido pastel.

Obviamente así no vas a ir a ningún lado mientras haya esa incomodidad no dicha, así que tozuda como una mula que eres vas a dejar el asunto claro. Lo último que te falta es tener que estar toda la mañana en silencio y hacer que esto termine en un completo y total desastre porque sabes que luego alguien te va a regañar por chafarle los planes.

—Tachibana-san —vuelves a llamarle y él te mira con esos ojos verdes—, lo de ayer, del pastel, no fue una ofensa —empiezas a decir, con la intención de justificar tu comportamiento— ni tampoco un coqueteo ni nada indecente. Sencillamente era mi forma de sugerirte si querías probar el pastel dado que parecía divertirte mi expresión —explicas mirándole fijamente.

—¿Eh? —se sorprende— Ah. No. Esto… tranquila. No es por eso —musita con tranquilidad.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada, no te preocupes.

Pues ok, te dices mentalmente con una mezcla entre alucine y mal genio. En definitiva esa no era la respuesta que te esperabas, pero qué le vas a hacer. Te limitas a mirar las paradas que hay por la zona y admites que el ambiente está muy animado y que esto parece el mercado de la Boquería de Barcelona. Compras un par de vegetales que se ven muy frescos, aunque no vas a comprar pescado dado que habías dicho de comer por ahí y no querías apestar todo el día a pez. Tras acabar de pagar por unos espárragos verdes te das cuenta de que a tu lado falta alguien y miras a tu alrededor hasta que en tus narices aparece un pincho de… ¿pollo? Lo tomas sin más y ves que viene de parte de Tachibana.

—No pude probar el pastel, pero seguro que esto también te gusta —te dice sonriente—. Cuidado que quema.

—¡Sí, gracias! —respondes. En un plisplas parece que habéis hecho las paces, ¿no?

A lo lejos escuchas tu nombre y ves que Ishihara te está llamando. Al parecer han encontrado un sitio donde comer que se ve delicioso. Con las brochetas en manos os ponéis en marcha hacia aquel lugar porque tan poca comida no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Combinaciones.**

— Pasa al capítulo once en caso de que en la facultad estudies ciencias puras o mixtas.

— Pasa al capítulo doce si haces ciencias sociales.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Vienes del…** capítulo 5.

* * *

La vista del lugar no tiene desperdicio. Es verde, grande, antiguo, increíblemente resistente, pero lo cierto es que tiene algo que destaca por encima de todo lo que has pensado: Imponente; el Palacio Imperial es imponente. Aunque es natural, a fin de cuentas es como mostrar el poder de una nación a los enemigos. ¿Qué mejor manera que decir "estoy aquí, mírame, intenta golpearme". Y eso te gusta de los castillos; su forma de resistir a pesar de los años.

La visita ha sido refrescante, a pesar de no tener guía. Por fortuna tu pequeña búsqueda matutina en San Google ha sido de mucha ayuda, aunque al final te ha tocado un poco hacer de guía a ti y explicarlo varias veces a todos los compañeros que se acercaban a ti para saber más. Solo te faltaría llevar un paraguas de un color chillón alzado hacia el cielo y empezar a gritar "venga, por aquí, que no tenemos todo el día". Cuando se lo comentas a Lena y a Ishihara no pueden sino reírse de lo que se acaban de imaginar.

Ahora estáis todos en los Jardines Imperiales, justo donde en medio hay un lago grande y para tu sorpresa el agua es más transparente de lo que imaginarías de un lugar así. Si fuese pleno julio estás segura de que no te resistirías a descalzarte y sumergir los pies. Para bien o para mal ahora aún no hace tan buen tiempo… o eso crees. Tus ojos se abren de par en par en respuesta a la mayúscula sorpresa de ver como una persona se ha desvestido en cero coma y está a punto de ponerse a nadar allí.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —ríes después de la sorpresa inicial. Tampoco crees que sea normal llevar el bañador debajo, pero oye, cada quien con sus costumbres y a chitón. Sin embargo como que te sientes un poco obligada a apoyar su decisión ya que todos a tu alrededor parecen estarlo mirando con malos ojos. Tampoco puedes culparles, ya que es la reacción más obvia. Así pues, debes decidirte: ¿Te unes a él y vas a mojarte los pies para que parezca menos loco o prefieres desviar la atención hacia un carrito de helados que está pasando por allí? Quizás si gritas "vamos a por helados" la cosa sea menos violenta.

* * *

 **Combinaciones.**

— Si te atreves a unirte a él no dudes en ir hacia el capítulo trece.

— Ve a comprar un helado y camina hasta el capítulo catorce si crees que es mejor desviar la atención.


End file.
